peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 October 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-10-20 ; Comments *Derby Box recording is not only complete but presented in sparkling sound. *Start of show: "Our signature tune seems unusually quiet tonight, not quite sure why that is, but it's a fairly rowdy programme, I can tell you that. It's been altered all the way right up until five to ten: I've been trying to re-sort it all out again. We've got four new tracks from the Skids for you, that's for sure: we've got three from the Albertos, including their Brotherhood Of ABBA soundalike, which is very good. It sounds almost too good in that it could easily be a hit record, I think. We've got two from Cabaret Voltaire, three from the new Status Quo album, three from Penetration and two from XTC, and a whole bunch of other stuff besides, of course. We start with..." *All four tracks from the Skids' new EP, two from XTC, old and new Buzzcocks music plus three from the B side of Penetration's Moving Targets. There are three from the latest Status Quo album: JP mentions how much he's liked them for a number of years, and still does. Also, three from the latest Albertos album. Peel describes their reggae version of 'Where Have All The Flowers Gone' as "a pretty authentic-sounding piece." *You don't hear too many like the Temple City Kazoo Orchestra. Check out their live TV performance of the track played here on YouTube. Peel says he's playing it for anyone with a dog or who is feeling down. *Unsure whether he is going to play the intended side of the Cabaret Voltaire EP as the labels have been reversed, but appears to carry this out OK. *Peel plays the Michel Magne track as a tranquil end for what he says has been a fairly exhausting week for him. Sessions *Records only Tracklisting File a begins *Buzzcocks: 'Boredom (7"-Spiral Scratch)' (New Hormones) *Stiff Little Fingers: 'Alternative Ulster (7")' (Rough Trade) *Ranking Trevor: 'Hang On (7")' (Morwell Esq.) *Van Morrison: 'Natalia (LP-Wavelength)' (Warner Bros.) *XTC: 'I Am The Audience (LP-Go 2)' (Virgin) *XTC: 'Clap Clap Clap (12"-Go+)' (Virgin) *''votes invited for Festive Fifty'' *Rory Gallagher: 'Overnight Bag (LP-Photo-Finish)' (Chrysalis) *Skids: 'The Saints Are Coming (red vinyl 12"-Wide Open)' (Virgin) *Skids: 'Of One Skin (red vinyl 12"-Wide Open)' (Virgin) *Skids: 'Night And Day (red vinyl 12"-Wide Open)' (Virgin) *Skids: 'Contusion (red vinyl 12"-Wide Open)' (Virgin) *Capital Letters: 'Smoking My Ganja (12")' (Greensleeves) *Penetration: 'Movement (LP-Moving Targets)' (Virgin) *Penetration: 'Too Many Friends (LP-Moving Targets)' (Virgin) *Penetration: 'Reunion (LP-Moving Targets)' (Virgin) :(JP: 'Seem to be playing rather a lot of Penetration's album actually. And why not, goes up a hoarse cry from millions of throats.') *Gang Of Four: 'Armalite Rifle (7")' (Fast Product) File b begins *Rivvits: 'Saturday Night At The Dance (7")' (Alien Record Company) *Temple City Kazoo Orchestra: '2001 Sprach Kazoostra (EP-Some Kazoos)' (Rhino) *Status Quo: 'Accident Prone (LP–If You Can’t Stand The Heat)' (Vertigo) *Status Quo: 'Let Me Fly (LP–If You Can’t Stand The Heat)' (Vertigo) *Status Quo: 'Like A Good Girl (LP–If You Can’t Stand The Heat)' (Vertigo) *Prophets: 'Deliverance (LP-Beware Dub)' (Grove Music) edited out of file b *Public Image Limited: 'Public Image (7")' not on file b *Buzzcocks: 'Nothing Left (LP-Love Bites)' (United Artists) *Cabaret Voltaire: 'Talkover (12"-Extended Play)' (Rough Trade) *Cabaret Voltaire: 'Here She Comes Now (12"-Extended Play)' (Rough Trade) *Velvet Underground: 'Here She Comes Now (LP-White Light/White Heat)' (Verve) *Alberto Y Lost Trios Paranoias: 'Juan Lopez (LP-Skite)' (Logo) *Alberto Y Lost Trios Paranoias: 'Mother Superior (LP-Skite)' (Logo) *Alberto Y Lost Trios Paranoias: 'Where Have All The Flowers Gone? (LP-Skite)' (Logo) *Michael Magne: 'Signaux Codes Non Identifiés (LP-Elements Nº 1 "La Terre")' (Egg) Files a & b end File ;Name *a) 1978-10-20 John Peel Radio 1 DB023+DB025 *b) 1978-10-20 John Peel BBC Radio 1 ;Length *a) 01:57:30 *b) 00:45:48 ;Other *a) File created from DB023 and DB025 of the Derby Box. Many thanks to Chris and Rob. *b) File created from T044 and T045 of the 400 Box. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box